Come Back To Me
by Wi-kun Evil'7
Summary: 11 tahun sudah U-Know Yunho, leader dari TVXQ menghilang dari dunia entertainment. Bahkan sampai detik ini, teman- teman maupun keluarganya tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. CHAP 1,YAOI, Yunjae slight Yoosu n Se7min*blm keliatan*. RnR please :3


**Title : Come Back To Me**

**Author : Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**/**Wi-kun Evil'Y/Choi DoHyun**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin dll**

**Pair : Yunjae slight Yoosu, Se7Min.**

**Genre : Little Angst(?), drama, romance(?) dll**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : YAOI! Typos, gAje, OC, OOC, AU, abal dll.**

**Summary : 11 tahun sudah U-Know Yunho, leader dari TVXQ menghilang dari dunia entertainment. Bahkan sampai detik ini, teman-teman maupun keluarganya tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya.**

**A/N : **ff ini untuk balas dendam sama Jung Yunho hiyaaaa! Ngak tau knapa pengen buat dia kesiksa, bukan kesiksa juga sih, tapi siksa batin lah :p dan saya lagi kesel sama tuh orang!*lirik Yunho**plakkkk

.

.

.

**Part 1 of ?**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-ah, kau belum juga mengetahui dimana dia?"

"Ani hyung, aku tidak menemukannya.."

"Ya Tuhan, ini sudah bertahun-tahun, kemana dia?"

"Hyung, kita jangan menyerah, aku percaya dia masih di Korea!"

"Aku tau itu , aku pergi dulu ke tempat Su-ie, kau ke tempat Jae hyung dan kita berempat membicarakan masalah ini."

"Tunggu hyung—"

"Apalagi?"

"Aku tak berani menemui Jae hyung sendirian, apalagi ini menyangkut Yunho hyung."

"Huftt kau ikut aku, setelah itu kita ketempat Jae hyung.."

"Ne, Yoochun hyung.."

**%%%%YunJae Is Real%%%%**

"Appa!" seorang anak berponi berteriak seraya berlari kearah seorang pria yang tengah menyangkul tanah.

"Appa! JoongYun dapat nilai seratus di sekolah~~" teriaknya riang, di tangannya ada secarik kertas hasil ulangan hariannya.

"Aigoo Jung JoongYun jangan berteriak-teriak sayang, kau membuat Appa tuli.." pria yang tadi di teriaki menjawab.

"Ishhh biarin! Yang penting JoongYun dapat seratus!" teriaknya lagi dan langsung menghambur kepelukan papanya.

"Hahaha aegya Appa pintar ne~" jari-jari kurus itu membelai surai hitam JoongYun. Anak itu tersenyum lebar karna membuat orang satu-satunya yang merawatnya dari kecil hingga sekarang bangga akan dirinya.

"Hehe sekarang kita pulang ne? Appa pasti capek! Kajja!" ajak anak bermata besar itu. Pria itu tersenyum, dan menurut di tarik oleh anak semata wayangnya.

Kini mereka berdua sampai di rumah sederhana milik mereka, rumah kecil yang hanya mampu menampung beberapa orang saja.

'Clekek'

"Tadaima!" teriak JoongYun masuk kedalam rumah.

"JoongYun sudah Appa bilang, jangan teriak-teriak." Kesal Yunho menutup telinganya.

"Huhh itu sudah ciri khas ku Appa, jadi jangan protes~" anak berusia 10 tahun itu mencibir kearah Yunho.

"Yah! Anak nakal!" kini giliran Yunho yang berteriak melihat tingkah laku anaknya tersebut.

Rumah itu terdiri dari empat ruangan, di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah kamar yaitu kamar Yunho, di depan kamar Yunho adalah kamar JoongYun, kemudian ada sebuah ruangan tamu yang bergabung dengan dapur dan sebuah kamar mandi di belakang.

Pria bersuara bass itu masuk kedalam kamar kecilnya, meletakkan topinya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas, di sekanya keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mata musangya terpejam lalu sedetik kemudian terbuka. Ia melirik kalender yang tergantung di dindingnya.

"24.." gumamnya lirih.

Bibir berbentuk hatinya tersenyum kecut, "Dua hari lagi ulang tahun mu ne.."

'Clekek'

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan disana menyembul kepala JoongYun.

"Waeyo Joongie?" tanya pria itu.

"Aniya, JoongYun Cuma mau ngajak Appa menonton hehe.." cengir JoongYun.

"Baiklah, Appa ganti baju dulu, sana keluar~" usir Yunho membuat bibir berbentuk hati yang sama dengannya mengerucut.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, pria itu keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju tempat JoongYun berada.

"Cepat Appa, duduk di sini!" JoongYun menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Ne ne, memangnya kau ingin nonton apa hum?"

"Hihi hari ini konser solo Hero Jaejoong di tayangkan di tv, jadi aku ingin menontonnya dengan Appa hehe.." jawab anak itu.

DEG

DEG

Pria itu meresakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit, apa ini?

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, masih sakit. Sama seperti 11 tahun yang lalu. Sakit yang tak akan pernah luntur dari dadanya. Kenangan menyakitkan yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan kembali menyerang pikirannya ketika melihat seorang namja berbibir plum itu di TV. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan JoongYun yang berteriak senang melihat idolanya.

"Huwaaa Hero tampan sekali!" teriak JoongYun.

Pria bermata musang itu menatap intens TV yang menampilkan seorang pria berbalut jas putih. Dadanya semakin sesak, matanya mulai memanas. Oh Tidak! jangan sampai anaknya melihat ia menangis.

"Joongie, Appa kedalam dulu.." gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh JoongYun.

"Wae Appa?" tanya JoongYun mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV kearah sang Appa.

"Appa mau tidur dulu ne, maaf tidak bisa menemani mu sayang, mungkin Appa kecapek an." Jawab pria tampan itu.

"Ne~ Appa istirahat saja~" sahut JoongYun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV.

Pria berumur 37 tahun itu segera pergi kekamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya di atas kasur single itu. Dan sedetik kemudian krystal bening mengalir bagaikan anak sungai di pipinya yang menirus.

**%%%%YunJae Is Real%%%%**

Dengan ragu, ketiga pria itu memencet bel sebuah rumah. Pintu besar itu terbuka menampakkan seorang anak berusia 8 tahun.

"YooSuMin ahjussi?" anak itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Daddy mu ada?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang paling tinggi.

"Nde Daddy ada. Silahkan masuk dulu ahjussideul. Jaehyo panggillkan dulu Daddy nya~" anak berpipi gembul itu membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya dan berlari keatas tangga.

Ketiga pria itu menghela nafas dulu, setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam rumah mewah milik hyung-nya.

"DADDY ADA TAMU!" teriakan Jaehyo membuat semua orang meringis.

"Jangan berteriak Jaehyo-ah. Kau bisa merusak gendang telinga Daddy!" dari salah satu pintu yang berada di lantai atas itu keluar seorang pria dengan memakai baju V-neck berwarna hitam.

Yeoja kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Daddy~" sahut yeoja kecil bernama Kim Jaehyo itu.

"Siapa?" tanya pria tadi.

"Itu YooSuMin ahjussi~" jawabnya, mata sipitnya melirik kebawah.

"Ahhh baiklah, Jaehyo main di kamar saja ne?"

"Shireo!" Jaehyo menggelengkan kepalanya dan turun kebawah—kembali ketempat para ahjussinya.

Kaki jenjang pria tadi mulai melangkah menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga. Kedua tangannya dimasukkannya ke dalam celana yang ia pakai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong setiba di ruang tamu—yang memang berada di dekat tangga.

"Ehem kami kesini membicarakan sesuatu." Jawab Yoochun.

"Membicarakan apa?" mata besar Jaejoong menyelidik kearah ketiga dongsaengnya.

"I-ini mengenai Yu—" belum sempat Yoochun mengutarakan jawabannya, sebuah seruan menghentikannya.

"Aku pulang~~" terlihat di sana, seorang wanita cantik memasuki rumah.

"Mommy!" Jaehyo berteriak senang dan langsung memeluk Mommy-nya.

"Kau sudah pulang Eunseo-ah? Bagaimana liburan mu bersama Eomma?" tanya Jaejoong melihat sang istri.

"Ne yeobo. Haha sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali kita harus pergi bersama." Eunseo menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencium bibir suaminya tersebut.

Ketiga orang pria yang sedari tadi melihat keluarga itu hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Eh ada Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin ternyata.." wanita yang kini bernama Kim Eunseo itu merasa pipinya memerah sekarang karna di lihat berciuman dengan sang suami.

"Ahh..Aku harus pulang sekarang, aku dan Junsu ada jadwal. Maaf kalau kami mengganggu." Ucap Yoochun membungkuk.

"Aniyo Yoochun-ah, lebih baik kau, Junsu dan Changmin makan siang di sini bagaimana? Pasti Jaejoong dan Jaehyo senang~" ajak Eunseo seraya tersenyum kearah ketiga dongsaeng suaminya.

"Eumm baiklah.." jawab Yoochun pasrah.

"Kalian mengobrol lah dulu, aku akan membantu para maid memasak." Sahut wanita bermabut panjang itu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong dan ketiga dongsaengnya(Jaejoong).

"Su-ie ahjussi, Jaehyo boleh minta ajarin main game ngak?" tanya Jaejyo yang masih berada di sana.

"Eh? Lebih baik kau belajar dari pada main game Jaehyo-ah~" balas Junsu bijak.

"Ohh Yoochun-ah, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

GLEK

Yoochun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"I-itu—"

"MAKANAN!" teriakan yang tidak asing lagi dan sekaligus memekakkan telinga menjadi dewa penolong Yoochun.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Changmin-ah.." keluh Jaejoong.

"Makanan adalah patner sejati ku!" Changmin menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Tunggu—

Patner? Ada yang mengganjal di hati Jaejoong.

"Semuanya ayo kemeja makan." Eunseo tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dengan memakai apron merah.

"Baiklah sayang, ayo Jaehyo-ah kita makan~" Jaejoong menggendong anaknya ke ruang makan dan di ikuti oleh YooSuMin.

"Aku jadi tidak berselera lagi hyung." Bisik Changmin kepada Yoochun yang berada di sampingnya setelah melihat Jaejoong mencium pipi istrinnya di meja makan.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang.." Junsu ikut berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Sudahlah, setelah makan kita pulang." Tegas Yoochun dan terus berjalan kearah meja makan yang telah terisi oleh berbagai makanan.

Dan keenam orang itu makan dengan hikmat yang diselingi oleh cerita dari Eunseo yang baru berlibur bersama mertuanya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

JoongYun mengetuk pintu kayu yang berada di depannya. Pintu itu belum juga terbuka, dengan agak kesal, namja bermata besar itu membuka pintu kamar sang Appa.

"Appa.." panggil JoongYun.

"Ah wae sayang?" Yunho buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi masih mengalir.

"Appa menangis?" tanya JoongYun.

"Aniya, Appa tidak menangis." Jawab Yunho berbohong.

"Eumm Appa, JoongYun lapar~" anak bernama Jung JoongYun itu menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang tadi sempat berbunyi membuat Yunho sedikit tertawa.

"Baiklah, kajja, kita kedapur." Ajak Yunho menggandeng tangan anaknya menuju dapur kecil dirumahnya.

"Kita makan apa Appa?"

"Tunggu dulu ne, Appa lihat apa saja yang bisa kita makan hari ini.." sahut Yunho.

"Baiklah Appa~"

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho mulai berkutat di dapurnya. Ia sedikit bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil supaya anak semata wayangnya tidak bosan menunggunya selesai memasak. (bayangin Yunho nyanyi Stand By You)

"Woaa suara Appa bagus~" JoongYun bertepuk tangan mendengar nyanyian sang Appa.

"Makanan siap~. Maaf hanya ada ini Joongie.." Yunho meletakkan dua buah piring berisi nasi goreng di atas meja kecil yang berada di depan JoongYun duduk.

"Gwaenchana Appa, yang penting JoongYun makannya bersama Appa!" JoongYun tersenyum kearah Appanya.

"Selamat makan!" kemudian mereka makan dengan lahap. Walau hanya nasi goreng yang mereka makan, itu tidak apa-apa yang penting mereka makan bersama.

"JoongYun kenyang~" anak berbibir berbentuk hati itu kembali menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang telah berisi. Sedangkan Yunho pergi untuk mencuci piring bekas makan mereka.

"Oh ya Appa, besok Appa di suruh kesekolah sama sonsaengnim."

"Untuk Apa?"

"Mollayo~ tadi Han-nim berpesan seperti itu kepada JoongYun dan murid lainnya."

"Baiklah, besok Appa pergi." Yunho mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Appa, JoongYun ingin tau, sebenarnya siapa Eomma JoongYun?" pertanyaan anak bermata besar nan jernih itu menghentikan usapan Yunho di kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, "Eomma mu, dia sangat cantik, dia pandai memasak dan sangat baik hati…" Yunho mulai menerawang.

"…dia sangat pengertian kepada Appa, dan dia selalu ada untuk Appa."

"Lalu eomma ada dimana sekarang? JoongYun mau lihat Eomma.." JoongYun tau bahwa pembicaraan ini sangat sensitive bagi Appa-nya. Ia pernah bertanya kepada sang Appa ketika berusia 7 tahun, setelah bercerita Appa-nya itu menangis di dalam kamar. Dan itu membuat JoongYun tidak tega, tapi sekarang ia sangat penasaran akan sosok yang melahirkannya kedunia ini.

Yunho terdiam, sungguh, apa yang akan dia jawab. Mengatakan bahwa Eomma dari anaknya itu kini berada di Seoul dan anaknya itu sering melihat sang Eomma, walaupun di Televisi?

JoongYun yang melihat Appanya terdiam jadi tidak enak.

"Eungg lupakan Appa, hehehe ahh ayo kita pergi ke bukit. Kita lihat matahari terbenam sambil main eotte?" anak berumur 10 tahun itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah~" Yunho ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kajja!" ajak JoongYun langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

"Pakai topi mu Joongie.."

"Aniya~ JoongYun mau kulit JoongYun kecoklatan sama kayak Appa hehe~" balas JoongYun sambil menyengir memandangi kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Kau tau sayang, Eomma mu sangat tidak suka kulitnya kena panas seperti ini.." Yunho mulai bercerita di tengah jalan.

"Wahh berarti JoongYun mirip sama Appa dong?"

"Ne~ karna kau aegya Appa~"

"Ahh lihat bibir mu sangat mirip dengan Appa, kau juga suka berpanas-panasan terus—"

"Wajah JoongYun juga kecil kayak Appa hahaha.." potong JoongYun. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi anaknya tersebut.

"Ah! Itu bukitnya!" seru JoongYun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Tunggu Appa JoongYun!" teriak Yunho agak berlari mengejar sang anak.

Setiba di bukit itu, Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di bawag pohon rindang yang berada di sana, sedangkan sang anak bermain di dekat danau yang ada di bukit tersebut.

"Boo…kau baik-baik saja di Seoul ne? ku harap kau bahagia dengan wanita pilihan mu itu.." gumamnya pelan, ia tersenyum, senyuman miris, semiris kisah cintanya dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

**%%%%YunJae Is Real%%%%**

**TBC ._.V**

Molla, ini apaan sih?*bingung sendiri*. Ahh ff we got married punya aku yg baru prolog,.. itu aku ngak tau kapan di lanjut, idenya ilang di tengah jalan, kalau ada yg mw saran itu ff harus di apain boleh pm aku ._.d

Sampai jumpa di next chap :)*yang pastinya akan lama di update :p* pasti ada yg sakit hati liat satu dua scen dari ff di atas..*lempar boneka ke reader* silahkan di tinju2 bonekanya..*kabur*

Review please. GAMSAHAMNIDA (_ _)

***Hyun/Wi-kun/DoHyun :***


End file.
